Will you Trick or Treat with me?
by little wolf blossom
Summary: [ONESHOT] Set before the Naruto series. What happens when Sasuke goes trickortreating? Just a little one shot of my favorite holiday! [slight SasuSaku]


It's Halloween! My favorite time of year. I hope you enjoy this little one shot. I had to take a break from my other stories. I will continue them though, I promise. Hope you like it. I couldn't think of a title, if anyone has a better title, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

* * *

_Will you trick-or-treat with me?_

Young Sasuke was happy. It was Halloween and his favorite brother was going to take him this year. He promised. He even crossed his eye, hoped to die. He was serious. Sasuke even picked out a special costume this year. He was going to dress up as a member or ANBU.

It was only three o'clock and Sasuke was already wearing his costume.

"Daddy, look! I'm just like Itachi nii-chan now!" His father looked at him.

"But can you be like him? You should stop with such silliness and train harder." His father turned and walked away. Even with so few words, a great pressure has been placed on Sasuke. His father has always pushed him to be like his brother. Sasuke walked away, crestfallen. He's tried to be like his brother, he's just never made it in his fathers' eye.

When he rounded the corner, he saw his mom walking into the kitchen. He scrambled after her with his short little legs.

"Hello, Sasuke." When she noticed his sad face she asked, "What's wrong? Did your daddy compare you to Itachi again?" When Sasuke nodded, his mom comforted him. "It's ok. Your daddy just wants you to be the best you can be."

When Sasuke felt better, he left the kitchen to look for his brother. He found his brother practicing with his dad. Sasuke stared for a few minutes, wishing that he would someday be as strong as them. Shruiken and kunai were scattered all over the floor. The two Uchicha males were panting.

"Itachi nii-chan!" Yelled Sasuke, causing the two males to look up. Sasuke's father mumbled a few words to Itachi before leaving; Itachi's glare followed him.

"Itachi nii-chan, don't forget, you promised you'd go trick-or-treating with me this year." Sasuke looked up at his brother with an adorable face. Itachi let out a small sigh, remembering his promise. _I haven't kept my other promises of training with him, what harm can this one promise be?_ He thought to himself.

"I didn't forget Sasuke. Get me when it's five thirty." Sasuke nodded and ran off, still in his costume.

When little Sasuke got into his room, he looked at the clock. The clock read five. Sasuke squealed with anticipation. He ran to the front of his house. The windows were filled with pumpkins and fake cobwebs hung in the doorframe. Most likely, his dadhad cast a genjutsu around the walkway.

As a tradition, Sasuke always waited until the first trick-or-treater came. This year, the trick-or-treater came at five twenty three. The young male walked through the genjutsu like his was nothing, but his companion, a young girl had a bit more difficulty. When the male approached, Sasuke realized why, he must have sensed the genjutsu and activated some special bloodline. Sasuke then noticed a slight bulging of veins around his eyes. When the young male got closer, Sasuke could finally distinguish his costume. He was dressed as a samurai. He even had a sword. His companion wore a tight pink Chinese top with a slit dress. When she walked however, he could tell that she wasn't used to such fanciness. Sasuke could have sworn he saw some weapon pouches strapped to her leg, but quickly looked away when he noticed the male glaring.

"Trick-or-treat." Mumbled the white-eyed male, the veins around his eyes gone.

"Trick-or-treat!" Exclaimed the girl. Sasuke held out the bowl for the couple to pick from. The girl picked two, while the boy picked one. They both left just as a group of three entered.

The group of three were dressed as animals. A young man who looked very bored was dressed as a deer, while the young lady was dressed as a boar. The last boy, he was bigger than the rest, he was a butterfly. His wings would occasionally leave a trail of glitter when he moved. The three walked through the genjutsu, the young lady, who was between the two males, seemed enthralled rather than scared. The deer just stared straight ahead looking bored. The butterfly looked hungrier than scared, although you could occasionally see flashes of fear in his eyes.

When they finally reached the door, the girl looked at Sasuke and stood there, staring at him for a few minutes. Her deer companion mumbled something that sounded surprisingly like troublesome. The butterfly just helped himself to the candy that was in the bowl that Sasuke held out. The deer mumbled troublesome again before selecting a single piece of candy. The girl still stared at him. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed so he said, "Can you hurry up? I need to go trick-or-treating too." The girl nodded and chooses apiece of candy before running back to her friends, who were waiting for her at the end of the walkway, with people who looked just like them. Their parents deducted Sasuke.

Sasuke ran to the edge of the walk and noticing that no one was coming, he quickly checked himself in the mirror. He kept on staring at his reflection until a knock came. He glanced at the clock before thinking _Last people, after this, I'm going to tell Itachi-nii-chan it's time to leave._

When he opened the door, he read greeted by an overly enthusiastic boy, who was dressed like a dog.

"Cool genjutsu! Did you put it up? It's really awesome. Good thing my friend here spotted it and told us it was harmless." He motioned to his companions, a girl that strangely reminded Sasuke of the boy from earlier and a blonde boy. The blonde boy didn't look that happy.

"Too bad we only get candy. I want ramen." He mumbled. The girl reacted to his voice by playing with her fingers and turned crimson. The girl was dressed up as a princess. She had a long purple train and a nice headpiece to go with it. The boy on the other hand, was dressed as a frog, and looked like he went through puddle of mud just to get here. The three quickly took two pieces of candy each. The girl managed to stammer a soft thank you before walking off with the two boys. Sasuke closed the door, barley able to contain his excitement.

He knocked on his brothers' door. A muffled cry of come in was heard.

"You said you'd go trick-or-treating with me." Reminded Sasuke. Itachi got up off his bed and went over to his closet. Sasuke sat down on the bed, waiting for Itachi to finish. Itachi finally pulled out a costume.

"Itachi-nii-chan… That costume… what if father sees you?" Asked a worried Sasuke.

The costume he pulled out was a simple coat. The coat had a few red clouds on it and was lined with red.

"It doesn't matter, it's only Halloween. No one takes it seriously." Itachi donned the Akasuki coat.

"Where did you get such a coat, Itachi-nii-chan?"

"Lets say I have… connections." Sasuke tilted his head to the side, not understanding Itachi's true meaning. Sasuke tugged on the sleeve and pulled his brother out of the room. They both made it into the street with no incident.

When they reached the first house, Sasuke went up to the door and knocked. When he did, the door opened to reveal a young lady. She reminded Sasuke about the dog boy that showed up earlier. She also had a dog by her side, although the dog looked more like a wolf. He held out his bag, ready for any candy she might present him with.

When he got back to Itachi, his brother was talking with an older man. The man had a chuunin vest and a scar across his face, at about the bridge of his nose. He talked to Itachi in hurried voices.

"Itachi, did you hear about the next mission they plan to send you on? Will you really go through with it? You're too young."

"I will do it, do you question my strength? I'll have you know…" Itachi stared off, not finishing his sentence. The man followed his gaze and saw Sasuke.

"Ah, so you're his younger brother. You're going to the ninja academy this year, right? I'm Iruka and I'll be your teacher next year." Said the man. Sasuke nodded and went to the next house. Itachi sighed and followed his brother.

"You better not do anything drastic, Itachi. That coat makes you look suspicious." Warned Iruka before walking in the opposite direction. Itachi stared at his brother, wishing that he wouldn't suffer the same fate that he had.

They went to about ten more houses before Sasuke started getting tired. Itachi spotted a ramen bar up ahead and suggested that they eat there. Sasuke nodded, for he agreed with everything his brother said.

"What flavor do you want, Sasuke?"

"Miso please!" Exclaimed Sasuke. After he took a few bites, Sasuke noticed another kid. He was the kid from earlier. The kid looked happier as he ate.The kid was blonde and hummed while he ate. He was talking to the man Itachi was talking to earlier… What's his name, ah, Iruka. Sasuke stared at them for a while. He was amused when the blonde would burst out with a smile and start wolfing down his ramen.

When Sasuke finished, he looked up at Itachi. Itachi set some money on the table and got up. Sasuke hopped off the stool and followed. They entered and area of town that Sasuke wasn't very familiar with.

Sasuke saw a big group gathering at one of the houses. The kids were yelling and laughing. Sasuke went up to another house first, just to observe the kids. After accepting a generous amount of candy, he went to the house. When he was walking up the long walk, the kids scampered. The door shut.

When Sasuke made it to the door, he knocked. The door opened slowly. When there was a tiny crack, Sasuke could make out a bright green eye.

"Trick-or-treat!" He yelled brightly. The green eye blinked once, clearing the water filled eyes. The eye disappeared for a minute, only to come back later to unchain the door and open it fully.

Sasuke stared for a minute. There stood a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a faerie costume. When she noticed him staring, she dumped some candy in his bag, her eyes starting to water again, and started to shut the door. Sasuke stopped the door with his hand.

"Why aren't you trick-or-treating?" His curiosity got the better of him.

"Because, no one will go with me. My parents have to stay home and…'sniff' I don't have any friends." The girl continued to shut the door.

"Wait! You can come with me and my nii-chan! He won't mind!"

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Let me go ask my mom!" The pink haired girl ran back inside and left Sasuke there. Her footsteps got louder, indicating her arrival before him. "My parents said I could!" The girl dumped the candy inside and shut the door.

"What's your name?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sakura! What's yours?"

"Mine's Sasuke."

"Cool." The two went back to Itachi, hand in hand.

* * *

Notes: Hi! You noticed some of the hints to build up to what happened in the manga/anime? There are hints, like the family tension, and you can tell how close Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's parents are. I hope you liked this one shot. Remember to red and review, I love reviews. 

Sorry, i didn't mention everyone. I'm sorry to those who i have forgotten.

I'm also taking requests. If you have a request, make it as detailed as possible and e-mail it to me.

**Happy Halloween!**

LWB


End file.
